


I Am Not A Hugger

by M14Mouse



Category: Harry's Law
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Harry does not like hugs, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Harry may not be a hugger but that never stopped everyone else.





	I Am Not A Hugger

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

Harry wasn’t a hugger. 

It violated her personal space and a whole of things that she didn’t want to get into it. 

No matter how many times that she said it. 

No matter how many times that she tried to avoid. 

Some idiot is always trying to hug her. 

Does she have some invisible sign on her that says hug me? Maybe, it was this place. Who would have thought a place full with gangs, drug dealers, drug addicts, and everyone else that lived on the bottom of the barrel could be such huggers? 

She lost count on how many harden criminals have picked up and hugged her until she couldn’t breath! They even started crying. 

Do you know how bizarre it was pat a crying grown man on the shoulder? 

Let not forget the relatives. 

Moms, Dad, Aunts, Uncles, Godparents, Nieces…the list goes on and on. 

Do you know how pies and random casseroles that she has received from clients? Enough to feed the homeless shelter down the street.

Then came the kids. Tell them not to hug you was like telling a puppy no to a juicy steak. Unless, she got a stick…

She wasn’t about to use one if she didn’t need it. 

Good lord, the idea was tempering.

Of course, clients and their families weren’t the worst.

Her co-workers were. 

Just because they work for her doesn’t mean that they just hug her at anytime. 

There are boundaries…laws…rules in place to protect her sanity. 

And they just step all over them. 

Okay, Malcolm had an excuse but that was only one time. 

He didn’t need to do it again. 

Adam has no excuse. 

Good lawyer but has the common sense of a brick. He insisted on staying on when he had a good career going for him. 

Like she said, he had the common sense of a brick. No matter what she said about hugging thing, he still does it. 

He was still young and she could still knock some sense into his head. 

….On the same note, she probably going to hit Tommy with a SUV before he will stop invading her personal space. 

Then what Adam’s lack in common sense, Tommy lacked in sense period. 

She has met his mother and the woman couldn’t have possible drop him on the head. 

Must have been something else. 

Last by not any way more important than the others, was Jenna. 

If girl wasn’t going through a mood swing, she would be giving her lip about shoes and my lack of respect for her. 

She still couldn’t understand why that Jenna slammed so many doors. 

What did they ever do to her? 

One of these days, she will figure it out. 

The same goes for the hugging thing. 

She will probably need to shot one of them to get the point across and get someone to hide the body. 

Then she would have to deal with a lot of idiotic stuff. 

She would rather deal with the hugging stuff. 

Good lord, she hated it. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I miss this show. :(


End file.
